The Eagle and the Devil
by The Nation's Voice
Summary: An all new original tale focusing on Captain America in WWII. Captain America is sent in to rescue a platoon that was mistakenly left behind enemy lines. The story is told through different views and will diversify as to how everyone first saw Cap.
1. Chapter 1

**Captain America**

**The Eagle and The Devil. Part One.**

_Number 1, As Written by AJ Figueroa._

An old man walks through the streets of Washington D.C. determined and with a slight grin on his face. He is celebrating the anniversary of his "coming home."

_Amazing the curves and obstacles life throws at us. Who would've thought I'd be here today, now, living. Yes it takes me several hours on the bus to come down here from New York but it's the least I can do. Especially to see the man who saved my life._

The old man reaches Arlington Cemetery, a place where heroes are buried but not forgotten, a place for those who have given their lives to people like this man who is here today. A place for those to remember and honor those…those with the great spirit to do the right thing not because politicians tell them to but because of the loved ones they leave behind and their safety.

_I'm getting too old! Definitely not a young lad anymore. Don't even know if I can continue anytime soon. The big Seven-Zero is near. But I do what I must. My name is Ernie "Mouse" Mazowski. Fifty years ago I was dashing and young, a kid who was drafted into the U.S. Army with dreams and foolishness that only a young mind could comprehend. I come down to Arlington once a month to see my buddies and to see the man who saved my life, and not just my life but that of many of my fellow platoon members._

_I walk through the endless amount of tombstones and see the dates. Many of these remembered never even made it past the age of twenty-five. I am not lucky. We were not lucky. We were a miracle. Yes life can throw you curves and at your weakest moment it can kick you down. That was not the case when "he" arrived and like an angel from heaven he pulled us out of the fire and gave us reason to fight. _

_That man, a patriotic symbol of hope and a force to be reckoned with was none other than Captain America; An above average man that was something out of a comic book, and led a platoon of fifteen soldiers against a Nazi force of three-hundred. Captain America who would bring the majority of us home and continue to risk his life for others. _

_I reach his site and my ritual begins just like it always does. A salute followed by a prayer and then my talk about my life. And how my wife is ever so grateful for bringing me home, alive. I'm not good with words but all I can do is remember._

"Open Fire!"

The words are lost in the blaze of ongoing gun fire. Young men and old alike fight together in what seems to this date an unending war. A war between countries of power; a World War.

Bullets scream by like Irish banshees on a cold night. Trying hard to find their targets and in some instances actually finding them.

Grenades are thrown across to the enemy lines leaving nothing but devastation in their wake. Mortars and the Browning M2s are in a fight with the sounds of the enemies' MP40s and Hand grenades. Soldiers lose lives on both fronts. Leaving numbers dwindled, especially for the American forces that seem to be losing all hope of where they are stationed.

"Keep pushing them back! If you don't fight I'll shoot you myself!" The man with the big talk is the Executive Officer, scratch that he is now the Commanding Officer. A man who up until the Captain died none thought him to have any real guts. But then again when you had a company of one-hundred and seventy-five men and it dwindles down to a platoon of less than forty men, I imagine one doesn't have a choice if they want to live.

Bullets continue to glide through the air and then rip through a few more of the US soldiers. Few fall and begin to cry, others fall and not a peep is heard. They are the men who get out of this easy.

"Get me the damn bazooka!" A large man yells to the Private next to him. And with out hesitation he jets through the trench. Jumping over fallen bodies and avoiding debris from incoming grenades and enemy mortars. He reaches the end of the trench where a tent is set with a limited amount of boxes. He picks up one of the boxes and in such a rush he opens it revealing a big cylindrical weapon and a missile. He straps it to his back and begins to dart back through the way he came. A man drops right in front of him and he only has a second to glance at the man's eyes to see that he did not survive.

"Sgt!" the young Private un-straps the bazooka and hands it over to the big man. Sgt. Mazowski loads the weapon and reaches the top of the trench. He sets himself and fires. The small whistling sound of the bazooka missile approaches its target and what follows is a big explosion that ends the gunfire. For now.

The Lieutenant tries to look and listen through the smoke.

"Hold your fire, men! They are retreating for now." The Lieutenant holsters his weapon and begins to walk towards Sgt. Mazowski. He sees the damage done and sees the faces of the wounded men and the faces of those who have no more life left in them. He shakes his head and removes his cover.

"Good job Sgt. It would seem they have retreated for now."

"Sir? A word with you if you don't mind?"

"What is it Sgt.?"

Sgt Mazowski pulls the Lieutenant to one side.

"Sir, you should consider retreating. We have lost more than two-thirds of our men and we have maybe one or two more attacks before we are considered behind enemy lines."

"Your concern has been noted Sgt. But until we receive further instructions we will not abandon this post. And it doesn't matter how many men are sacrificed we are here to serve our country from a great evil. An evil that if it should win then everything you love will be gone forever. Sacrificing ourselves is for a bigger purpose. So stop being so goddamn selfish."

The Lieutenant stares at Sgt. Mazowski waiting for a response.

"Yes sir."

"Now see to the rest of the men. Help the wounded and start preparing for another possible attack."

"Yes sir!"

The Lieutenant walks back the way he originally came looking to either side. Watching the men grabbing bodies and removing them out of the trench; watching the few medics available helping the wounded. Screams are heard and Sgt. Mazowski can do nothing but do what he's told. He looks at the young Private who wants to break down into tears.

"If you're going to cry make sure it's not for yourself but for those who gave their lives today. You got me?"

"Yes, Sgt." The young soldier wipes his snot from his upper lip and begins to grab gallons of water and a cup.

Sgt. Mazowski looks around and removes his helmet, wiping his brow and letting out a snarl in the process. He would retreat his men if he had the opportunity, he would rather live another day and rebuild his force than die like a wounded horse.

"Mazowski! Get your head out of your $$ and help Callahan move those sand bags."

"Yes sir!"

Corporal Jerry Callahan, a comedian any other day, is the lifter of spirits around here.

"So Mouse, what are you going to do once you get back home?"

"I don't know. Maybe ask cute little Katie Peterson to marry me? Start a family move out of the city and into the country."

"Sounds like an amazing life."

"It will be. When my time is up I'll have enough money to provide for her and maybe start a farm."

Callahan laughs openly.

"I'm glad you find this really hilarious, Callahan."

Another man comes by and begins to throw sands bags and piling them along with the others. El Williams also known as Rev, is a kind and God-loving man, a reverend with no choice but to be here.

"Oh come on Rev. If I were to let the stress of this war get to me I'd shoot myself."

"You should look to prayer. God will give you the answers."

Sgt. Mazowski continues to pile sand bags and just grins at Callahan's ranting.

"Mouse, you should convince Callahan to join us in prayer."

"Mouse you do that? Man, if God intended for us to be safe he would've never let this war happen in the first place."

"Or maybe he depends on the fact that we have free will and would do what we have to to protect those we love?"

"Hm. Whatever. So what did the Drunkard tell the Bartender?"

"Nice way to change the subject Callahan."

The Rev looks at Mazowski who just continues to work. Mouse, a strange nickname for a man of such big size, picks up the sand bags with ease. The men look up to him because he is calm but yet he looks like he can beat any man senseless. And many of times he has saved many of them. Most of them continue to fight only because he continues to do so. They believe he is more than a man.

"So anyway, the drunkard says 'You're an angry drunk.' Get it, the drunk tells the bartender he's an angry drunk."

Mazowski stops for a second looks at the Rev. "don't give up your day job, Corporal."

"Ha-ha. No one can appreciate an artist."

Callahan decides to leave the two men and asks the Private for a drink of water. The two men talk amongst themselves and then out of nowhere a loud shriek is heard through the air.

"Mortars! Everyone grab your weapons!" Sgt. Mazowski's words barely heard as the mortar rounds hit right behind the trench covering the men in dirt and debris. The Lieutenant moves quickly grabbing a fallen soldier's Tommy gun. He begins to fire like a madman at the distance.

Mazowski looks down the trench to see who is available and realizes the Private is down. He rushes towards him and grabs him to find him bleeding out of his head. Shrapnel from one of the mortars upon impact must have hit him. He's losing a lot of blood

"Medic!" Mazowski cradles the kid and begins to cry.

The Rev calls for Mazowski. He leaves the kid in the care of the medic.

Mazowski reaches the reverend to find him with his gun in hand and reciting the Serenity prayer. The men begin to shoot back and find themselves outgunned and outnumbered more so than before. In war there is never a break for rest.

"Mouse?"

"Yeah, Rev?"

"This is probably it. I hope you have accepted the lord Jesus as your savior."

"I have Rev. It was nice knowing you."

The men all continue to shoot without realizing that the fire from the enemy line has ceased. A few moments later upon reloading their weapons Mazowski notices the silence.

"They have stopped their fire?"

"Don't assume anything. They're probably hounding us." The Lieutenant continues to shoot until he is out of ammo. The axis soldiers begin to speak their native tongue and fire single round shots. It sounds as if something is out there with them.

"We need to fallback to the next post while they are occupied!"

"Negative Sgt! We will hold." The Lieutenant makes his point with a sneer.

"This has become a suicide mission. We would be wasting our lives here!"

"Stand down, Sgt!" The Lieutenant, a man who always seemed collected is only a shell of what he was. He is now a liability to these men. A man who cares not what happens. Sgt. Mazowski with the Rev begins to walk towards the officer.

Lieutenant Wilson holds his sidearm towards the approaching soldiers. The gunfire from the other end begins again this time less than what it was. The two men continue to walk towards the officer who is not hesitating at all to shoot if he has to.

"Are you men ready to go home?"

A voice unfamiliar comes from above the top of the trench. The Rev puts his hand on Mazowski's shoulder, while he still focuses on Wilson holding his weapon at them. Wilson distracted by the voice. And then the Rev says the strangest thing.

"Mouse I hope you believe in angels..."

Mazowski looks up towards the top of the trench to find a man silhouetted by the sun, revealing no physical features except for a big white star on his chest and an "A" on his G.I. helmet.

"I'm here to take you soldiers home."

Mazowski is without words and Lieutenant Wilson drops his gun as the gunfire continues and sees this man unaffected by it. He stands there with the outline of the sun behind his head giving him a halo-like look from below.

"I do believe."

_To Be Continued…_


	2. Chapter 2

**Captain America**

_**Issue 2**_

**The Eagle and The Devil **

**Part 2**

"I want to know who the hell you are soldier! Name and Rank!"

The man who dropped from above calls himself Captain America. I think it's just a political stint by our government to send someone in colorful clothing. It's all propaganda, just like all the posters of men and women with smiles on their faces, wanting nothing more than for you to serve your country. 'We Want You!'

"My rank and name states it all lieutenant. Captain America and here are your orders."

The man in the pastel colors with camouflage pants hands over to the lieutenant their new orders. I leave their side and check on the men and I see the Private who lost his life. The Rev finds himself on his knees praying to God. I feel somber and with good reason. It feels good to have the idea of going home but this man in his pajamas can't be the guy to do it.

"This is bull! For all we know you're working for the Nazi!"

"Lieutenant. If I was working for the Nazi you and your men would be dead right now. Now my name and rank is Captain America. I am part of a top secret government project that you do not need to know about, Government class five security level. My orders are to escort you back to friendly ground and have you and your men ready for deportation back stateside. And I know that's going to be a difficult task being that you and your men are approximately a few hundred kilometers behind enemy lines. Now argue all you want but I am to take you back by force if necessary."

The man in blue, stern in voice, but seems to lack some experience. He seems like a child going to school for the first time only knowing what his parents told him. We have a lieutenant already treading water. I don't think we need a government hotshot that will probably get us killed.

"Man, Mouse, I think the Lieutenant pooped his pants."

"Yeah, very amusing Callahan. Do you have a count of men still up and willing?"

"Twenty-eight. Not counting the new fruit, eh."

"Knock it off. Alright the way I see it is either this man is telling the truth or he's not. I'm going to give him the benefit of the doubt because there was something out there those Axis soldiers were shooting at. Second, if it's true that we are that far behind enemy territory, we are going to need any help possible. Especially one that can draw away fire from us. I mean that big white star on his chest and back might as well be a target."

The few men listening to Sgt. Mazowski begin to look at him with reasoning and understanding. He has grown although he is still young he wants to make it back to his girl and family.

"That's a great disposition, Sgt. But I liked to see it as the symbol of hope that's going to get you men back home and not so much as a target. But I can see your point as well."

"No disrespect meant sir."

"None took, Soldier."

"Rev, Callahan, Sykes, get the dog tags of all fallen men. Check all those wounded and treat them. Try to gather as much ammunition and supplies as possible. Get everyone ready to leave this post by night fall."

"Night fall, Sgt.?"

"Yes, Captain. We obviously can't move in the daylight especially with your insignias possibly giving you away."

"You're absolutely right, Sgt. I apologize. What's your name?"

"Sgt. Mazowski, sir. 181st division, 1st battalion, Bravo Company."

"Mouse." Callahan says in a small tone.

"What was that corporal?"

"We call him Mouse. Sir."

"Well you sure as hell are not as small as mouse. Actually apart from me you're probably the biggest soldier I've seen. I'd like to talk to you in private, Sgt."

"Yes sir. Rev, see to it that everything gets done and do it as quickly as possible and try to get some rest even if it's half an hour. We move at dusk."

The men don't second guess Mazowski and go do what they have to. They pass by the lieutenant who just stares at Captain America with mal intent in his eyes. He watches as he takes a walk down the trench with Mazowski. There is nothing else for him to do as of now.

The two men begin to walk down the trench. Sgt. Mazowski removes his helmet and wipes his brow. Captain America does the same revealing just a pair of foggy goggles and sandy, blonde hair.

"Sgt. I am going to need you to trust me just like I'm going to trust you. These men seem to look up to you more than their own Lieutenant. And it might even be more than what I can be. You seem to be smart and know what you are doing."

"Thank you, sir. But please understand how this looks. The government sends in a blonde haired and I imagine blue-eyed individual to fight off the Nazi threat and save a bunch of US soldiers in the process? Now from what we know, Hitler wants an Aryan race of blue-eyed and blonde haired individuals. He wants an army of Aryans. And he has done vile experiments in his concentration camps to bring about this new race. How do we know you're not one of his experiments gone right?"

Captain America does nothing but stare into Mazowski's eyes. He feels sick and distraught.

"I see how this looks. And you don't have any reason to trust me. I came out of nowhere with a promise and I'm even wearing a mask to conceal myself. I f you feel that way I imagine so do your men. That's why I'm putting you in charge to lead them out of here."

"So then I can lead them right into danger?"

"No. Not at all. God I've never been put in any type of situation like this."

Captain America punches the trench and is nothing more than confused. He cannot think and is torn by what Sgt. Mazowski has told him.

"You should leave. I'll take care of the lieutenant and I'll get my men out of here. It will be easier that way. Believe me I was grateful and hope did come over me until sense took over and I realized this is war."

Captain America looks at Mazowski with despair.

"I will shoot you if you choose not to leave. For the sake of my men, God help me I will."

"All I wanted to do was help." He mutters under his breath almost broken down.

"All I wanted to do was help. I was born in New York City, New York."

Mazowski's intrigue piqued at the man who began telling his story to him.

"I was a frail young kid who had nothing. I lost my dad as a young boy and my mother when I was in my teens. I had nothing going for me and then…War broke out. I tried to enlist but because of my illnesses I was unable. That is until I was taken in by General Chester Phillips of the US Army. He made me an offer and I took it. I was part of an experiment that made me the man that I am today. A Super-Soldier. My first mission was to stop a Nazi super agent by the name of the Red Skull. I was given this uniform by my superiors to be a symbolic counterpart to the Red Skull and the Axis forces."

"How many missions have you been on?"

"Counting this one? Two."

Mazowski slaps his head and nods.

"I did better than expected in my last mission. But it was simple enemy control. This is much more difficult and it doesn't matter how much training I've had. I never expected to see the point you made today. I see why you don't trust me. But I know I'm one of the good guys."

"Hey! I heard those radio serials before. 'He knows what evil lurks in the hearts of men.' _The Shadow _right? I know what is fiction and sir you seem full of it."

Callahan just shows up and makes his remarks. Mazowski all he has to do is just look at him and…

"Sorry, Mouse. I'll go."

"I still can't trust you. Not enough. But my girlfriend always taught me to give people a chance because they just might surprise you. So I am going to give you a chance."

Captain America nods and sticks out his hand. Mazowski looks at it with reservation. And in good gesture Captain America removes his mask to reveal Mazowski being right about him being blue-eyed. And revealing him to be young maybe a few years older than Mouse maybe a slight younger.

"My name is…my real name is Steve Rogers."

The men shake hands in agreement and so it begins.

"Captain. I suggest you put your goggles back on. I wouldn't want anyone else looking at your face and seeing who you are."

"Thank you Sergeant. Now about getting you boys' home…"

_To Be Continued…_


	3. Chapter 3

**Captain America**

**The Eagle and the Devil**

_**Issue 3**_

Lieutenant Malcolm Reis, a man who up until a few weeks ago was nothing but a shell, and now I look into his eyes and I see something far worse, something that I haven't seen before. Almost like his heart has plunged into a damned darkness.

I watch him as we move across the fields under the pale moonlight of Europe. His eyes fixed on the strange man who has arrived a few days ago. He has lost command of this squad and it would seem he has lost something else.

I scan to my rear and to my left and right. Captain America appears to move easily as if being able to see in the night. Soon we find ourselves in another trench where we stop and check for anymore supplies we can get a hold of.

"Okay, men. Grab a few swigs of water and we'll move again in twenty. Change your socks and keep as dry as possible. I don't want any of you to have to be carried because of your feet rotting off."

The men begin to open their packs. A few of them look through for snacks. Others remove their helmets to find water and a few pull out their flasks. Sgt. Mazowski passes by Callahan and takes a swig of from his flask.

"Tennessee whiskey. Some of the best stuff on earth, eh Mouse?"

"If you say so Callahan. I could probably drink some gasoline right now if it means keeping me warm."

Sgt. Mazowski notices everyone moving around except for Lieutenant Reis. He stands at the end giving a thousand mile stare. As long as he is not bothering anyone he can stay there. Captain America stands at the top of the trench looking to the west of us. And he lowers himself from position. I approach him.

"Is something wrong, Captain?"

"We might have to make a stand, Sgt. It looks like we have a unit heading our way from the west. Maybe thirty men or so. Actually thirty-four to be exact."

"How are you so sure they'll spot us? If we make a move then it gives them the chance to alert their platoon. I think we should wait it out. Maybe they'll change course."

"I hope you're right, Sgt. You should still alert your men."

"Will do."

"Listen up. We have a unit of Axis soldiers heading our direction. I need everyone to be able and ready and fully armed. Hopefully they'll just bypass this trench or even changed course. But we can't be too careful."

"Yes, Sir! Everyone heard the Sarge. Gear up for possible battle and from here on out complete silence."

The Rev. moves quickly and silently through the trench making sure everyone is ready. He reaches the Lieutenant who seems to be in a catatonic state. Upon closer inspection The Rev. realizes that Reis has a flare gun in his hands.

"Lieutenant? What are you doing?"

"Saving us from the Devil we don't know…"

And without another moment of hesitation he points the flare gun towards the sky and fires.

The small unit of Axis soldiers catches sight of the flare and begins to head towards the trench.

The Rev. punches the Lieutenant out.

"Prepare for to fire! Hold! Hold!"

Captain America removes his shield from his back and prepares for the oncoming battle.

The unit stops and begins to scurry around. They begin setting up mortars. And a few begin to throw stick grenades towards the trench. Temporarily illuminating the dimness of night. Debris begins to fall onto the soldiers.

"They're throwing blind! Continue holding until you have visual confirmation of your targets!"

"Sgt. Mazowski. Let me go out there and take care of this."

"I can't let you do that Captain."

"Well I will show you that you can trust me."

Captain America moves with quickness like I've never seen before. Before I can say anything else he is over the trench and running towards the enemy.

The flashes from their mortars let me see the quick glimpses of this unique man as he runs through the field avoiding the stick grenades. Then the sounds of the Mauser 98k and Luger pistols approach. My men hold and watch in wonder.

"Any shot you can make that pulls any danger from him go ahead and take it! Pick and choose your shots carefully! We don't want to shoot our own man!"

Captain America moves with quickness deflecting bullets with his shield. He approaches the small unit and begins to hit forcefully the German soldiers with his shield and fist.

My men begin to shoot at quick approaching soldiers trying to get to Captain America's rear.

"Callahan! We're going to need some light! Shoot any flare guns towards the enemies' direction and the rest of you use some of the flares and toss them! As soon as you see who you're shooting at take the damn shots and make sure our man comes back to us!"

I grab a nearby M1903A4 sniper rifle and a few rounds from one of our fallen friends from the battle from a few days ago. It's like back at the fair. Pick and choose. I see men continue to try and engage Captain America and I make sure I stay in front of them until…bang! One down. I quickly load and breathe in and out and the end of that breath I squeeze the trigger and …bang! Two down.

The men continue to pick and choose their shots eliminating the grenade throwers and the mortar men.

"Focus on keeping the rest of those men off of Cap!"

"Mouse, it seems he's doing a hell of a job on his own!"

"That's not what we're about Callahan!"

Eventually a few of the German soldiers subdue Captain America and begin to hit him. I look through my scope and have Captain America in my sights right between the eyes. I hope he knows what he is doing. I breathe once more and fire. I close my eyes.

"Holy Shit! Sorry Rev."

Captain America moved his head to the right and my bullet found a target it was meant to hit the German soldier who had Cap in a full nelson hold. Captain America then closes his arms slamming two more soldiers together.

He punches his way through many more and I run out of bullets. And then I do something I didn't want to do.

"I want cover fire! I'm going for him!"

"Don't be stupid, Mouse! You're not bulletproof!"

"Neither is he!"

"Yea. But he is stupid! Too many damn government drugs if you ask me!"

"Just cover me!"

God, this is stupid. I place a bayonet at the end of my rifle and climb over the trench and carefully sprint towards Captain America. The Germans are so occupied with him that they don't see me coming.

Crack! Amazing the sound a butt stock can make on a man's chin. I hit and I stab with my bayonet. It feels like we've been fighting forever. In the short distance I hear the gun fire from the men. I can't even look at where they're firing. I have to try and survive. Of course I increase my chances of dying by doing stupid things like this one.

Captain America moves with uncanny precision and flare. His strikes devastating and unlike anything I've seen before. He notices me and gives a sign of approval. He doesn't realize what I'm risking out here.

He tosses his shield towards my direction and catches a soldier approaching my rear. And then I find myself not fighting alone. Callahan and Sykes decide to risk their lives as well. Strange for Callahan since this is not his style.

Eventually the unit of thirty-four men is completely disabled.

"Drag the ones that are alive back to the trench. Tie them up and gag them. We wouldn't want them giving out our position. And we move out as soon as possible."

"Thanks, Sgt."

"Captain. You might be extraordinary but you're definitely not invincible. Be more careful in the future. You might end up doing something you might regret one day. Hell you might even be taken before your time."

"You're right, Sgt. I'll keep that in mind. My job is to get you men to safety. I'm still working on all this."

"Well, you are something."

Moments later…

The men have tied up and gagged the surviving Germans down in the trench. Captain America has a few words with Lieutenant Reis. He continues to have the same blank expression on his face. Captain America turns his back on him and begins to walk away. Cap stops by the rev. and places his hand on his shoulder in approval.

"Don't worry, Rev. We don't have that much further to go."

"I know sir."

Lieutenant Reis begins to walk towards Captain America briskly and something can be seen in his hand. Reverend Williams just wanted to make it out but he knew he would have to put everything in God's hands. The Rev. pushes the Captain America out of the way to find himself pierced with the Lieutenant's bayonet.

He looks at the Lieutenant who is shocked at what just happened. The Rev. begins to fall and Captain America catches him.

"No. Why did you give your life to that Devil? You stupid fool!"

Mazowski looks back to hear the commotion and sees Captain America holding the Rev. on the floor, and pulls his sidearm as he approaches them.

"He's taking us all to hell! Well I'm not going!"

The men have their weapons pointed at the Lieutenant and Mazowski moves through the crowd. He kneels next to Captain America.

"I know God sent you to us. He will deliver us all from this place."

"I'M NOT GOING TO HELL!"

The Lieutenant pulls out his sidearm and quickly points it to his own head and fires. And just like that it's over.

Captain America and Sgt. Mazowski tear as the Rev. gurgles blood and begins to shake violently until he is gone. The men lower their weapons and are stunned at what just happened. And with that everyone recognizes a moment of silence for the man, the soldier known as El "The Rev." Williams.

_To Be Continued…_


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPTAIN AMERICA**

_**ISSUE FOUR**_

**THE EAGLE AND THE DEVIL**

**By Amel J. Figueroa a.k.a. The Nation's Voice**

**PRESENT DAY. ARLINGTON NATIONAL CEMETERY.**

Thousands upon thousands of tombstones stand erect and in order like the fallen soldiers still standing at attention; Heroes all from different times in history, ages and race that had one common goal. Protect the foundation this country was based on.

The seventy-plus year old man stands over the grave of the man who brought him home.

"_You know many people have wondered and have requested for you to have a mausoleum for your remains. Well at least a memorial since your body was never recovered. I think it would be against everything you stood for in this world. You wondered how a hero is measured. The understanding that many soldiers have died tragically heroic, their tombstones are all the same. How do you measure a man's worth? 'The Rev' saw something in you and gave his life to save yours."_

Mazowski stands and looks up towards the heavens. Tears form in his eyes. The air is fresh and clean. No smell of death although he is surrounded by it.

**THE PAST.**

A small group of men move forward in silence. Taking point is the man known as Captain America. They march the death march. The men are drained from the events of the past few weeks especially losing so many of their own upon being promised to be back stateside. Of course no one could have predicted the oncoming events that have occurred, being betrayed by their lieutenant, losing a close friend and spiritual guide, and being guided by an unknown, a fearless man virtually invincible in every way.

Mouse looks at the status of his men and can sense their morale going down. Callahan especially is showing signs of mental fatigued and frustration knowing 'The Rev' was a close friend. Mouse catches up with Callahan and marches alongside of him.

"What the hell is going on here Mouse?" Callahan never faces Mouse hiding his frustration and anger, his breathing heavier than the rest.

"What do you mean Callahan?" Sgt. Mazowski does his best to figure him out and make sure he gives him the support necessary.

"I don't trust this guy. He's leading us to our deaths. We need to do something about him."

"Stand down Callahan. I know 'The Rev' was your friend and he was my friend as well but you need to think about things logically." Mouse makes sure to be as comforting as possible, pushing Callahan further away would only cause more harm than good.

Mouse looks at Callahan still trying to get a look at his face but all Callahan looks at is the horizon to his left, Bombardments and rifle fire is subtle and muffled because of the distance.

"Cal, he's not in charge. I am." Mouse tries to be reassuring and he believes what he says from his previous conversation with Captain America.

At this point Callahan turns to face Sgt. Mazowski to reveal a man changed by the events. His eyes puffed from lack of sleep along with cries of loss, Callahan is not the same joker Sgt. Mazowski has come to know and laugh at his quips.

"A few of the men and I have been talking and we refuse to die out here and better yet we refuse to be led to a slaughter. And right now we need you on our side and step up to lead us through this." Mouse face becomes expressionless, his eyes move from Callahan to Captain America at the lead, his thoughts rushing a mile a second. Callahan continues to sway Sgt. Mazowski. "Mouse, maybe the lieutenant was right, we all know the devil plays trick for his own amusement. What's not to say this super-being is not toying with us, leading us to be picked off one by one for his amusement? Something to go back and talk to his Nazi buddies?" The words creep into Sgt. Mazowski's head and just like a cue from the skies it begins to drizzle outside. The men begin to remove their ponchos while continuing to march forth. Captain America seems un-phased by the rain and slows his pace to give the men a chance to put on their ponchos.

Callahan and Sgt. Mazowski both continue their march not worrying about their ponchos or for that matter the rain.

"Mouse, you know I'm right. We stand a better chance being led by you and taking this bastard down before he takes us down or worst yet." The drizzling rain turns to a full rain now. Sgt. Mazowski remains expressionless as he just marches forward. Callahan at this point resembles Iago in Othello and tries to push forth his fear on Sgt. Mazowski.

Sgt. Mazowski thinks back to the men that are lost. He thinks back to 'The Rev' seeing him smile at Callahan's jokes, he remembers him pushing Captain America out of the way and taking the bayonet. There was a reason 'The Rev' gave his life to protect this man and it's not because he's the devil. Sgt. Mazowski looks at Captain America and then one by one at his men. He knows he has to set an example. He knows he can not lose anymore men. Callahan talks more to Sgt. Mazowski but he can not hear him. Some of the men are weary and tired and some are hungry for blood. These are the men that Callahan is talking to Mouse about.

The rain falls harder. Callahan passes Sgt. Mazowski a knife and presses him and pushes him forward towards Captain America. Sgt. Mazowski knows an example must be made. He will not lose any more men. Not today and not ever from this point. Life begins to move in slow motion for him as he approaches Captain America with Callahan and some of the men right behind. The few that know what Callahan has been planning. Sgt. Mazowski reflects on this and sees it like the betrayal of Julius Caesar. But there is a difference. And the expressionless Sgt. Mazowski sees 'The Rev' in his mind and knows what he has to do.

Sgt. Mazowski face changes to that of a man of confidence and with that very confidence he faces Callahan. Sgt. Mazowski tackles Callahan down to the ground like the wrestler he was in high school and pins a fighting Callahan down. Everyone stops dead in their tracks as Sgt. Mazowski has the knife in the air pointing straight at Callahan. Captain America rushes over to see what all the excitement is all about to find Sgt. Mazowski over Callahan.

Sgt. Mazowski stares at Callahan just as he begins to break down and cry.

And Sgt. Mazowski looks at his men and Captain America. There is silence in his mind and anger in his heart. Sgt. Mazowski plunges the knife down with all his force and might left of Callahan's face into the mud.

And Mouse makes his declaration. "I am not giving up on you." He stands up as the men stare at him as he looks at them all. "This nonsense stops now!!! No one is going to die! No one is being led to their deaths! This is war gentlemen! We came here for a purpose and you all knew there would be a chance you might not be going home! And if you believed as such then you are the fools! This man…" Mouse points to Captain America "…is here to take us home! If he wanted us dead then he wouldn't have even bothered to attempt this foolish rescue mission! We owe him everything and he owes us nothing because he is risking his life just like we have for a dream of peace! War has casualties and yes we have had some but it doesn't mean we should turn to monsters! 'The Rev' gave his life for this soldier because he believed in this dream and much more than that he believed in this man! And that's all he is…a man in a fancy suit. And he wears the colors of America. They sent him in to rescue us for some god forsaken reason. We have been far behind enemy lines and now we are closer to the frontlines than what we have been in months. Be thankful. I refuse to lose any more of you so get your crap together because we are moving forth with Captain America whether you like it or not!"

Sgt. Mazowski looks down at Callahan who is broken his tears mixing with the rain. Mazowski grabs his helmet and sticks his hand out to Callahan who wipes away his tears and grabs his hand. He helps Callahan up. Sgt. Mazowski puts on his helmet and moves forward. "We're going home." Mazowski says as he passes by the men and passes by Captain America who releases a smirk. Not a smirk of arrogance but a smirk of respect. He knows he wants to be like this man.

"You heard the Sergeant!" a soldier yells out and moves forward. Another soldier helps Callahan with his helmet and pulls his poncho out to cover him.

The soldier looks at Callahan and smiles at him. "We wouldn't want to lose you to a cold, you heard the sergeant. We're all going home." Callahan breaks a smile.

"Home." Callahan reflects on the word and he looks at Captain America.

Captain America nods to reassure him that that's what the plan is…to get everyone home. He turns and walks briskly to catch up to Sgt. Mazowski who has taken it upon himself to take point.

"What do you want Captain?"

"Just wanted to let you know you did a good job." They march forward together facing the break in the sky from where the rain stops.

"I know my men. And I know they are scared."

"Are you scared?"

"Terrified. But you need fear to conquer fear. It's not everything to be fearless. That's how you get men killed."

"Mouse?"

"Yes Captain?"

Captain America breaks a genuine smile. "You're my hero. Thank you for teaching me things I didn't know I had to learn. I've learned more from you in the past few weeks than I did in the three months of training I had to go through. And I appreciate it."

"Captain, we're all soldiers. Leaders are not made in a lab. They are made out here through unselfish actions."

"True."

They continue to march forward with the men behind them with their spirits lifted more so than before. The men look at the frames of the two soldiers ahead of them. An image they would never forget.

"So where did you learn to speak like that?"

"Speech class of course."

**PRESENT DAY. **

Mouse smiles at the tail end of his memory.

"_I am grateful for what you have done for this country. I can't take credit for the person you became."_

A man approaches towards Mouse.

Mouse's hand shakes and he grabs it with his other hand to stop it from shaking. He knows he won't be able to continue these visits much longer. He's just too old.

A gruff voice is heard behind Mouse. "Good memory? I have some of my own. Mind if I joined you for a bit?"

Mouse turns around, nodding approvingly; to see a man much younger looking than he is.

"Excuse me sir? How is it you know this man?"

"He saved my life once."

Mouse laughs at the statement. "That's impossible; you probably weren't even born when this man was around."

The man with the gruff voice says nothing more. Mouse notices the sincerity in the man's eyes. He's either crazy or he ages well.

"You want to grab a cup of joe? I know a place not far from here and I'm due to take my meds before my second round here."

"You visit often old timer?"

"Once a month."

"Hm."

"Come on mister. I took the bus all the way from New York and all I'm asking is for an hour of your time. I'll tell you some stories about him." Mouse looks at the man who looks back.

"Sure thing old timer."

"Mouse."

"Come again?"

"Sgt. Mazowski. They call me Mouse."

The two men walk through the cemetery.

"What's your name mister?"

"Logan. My friends call me Logan."

_To Be Continued…_


End file.
